


Feel My Fever

by brennivin



Category: Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Background Het, Break Up, Car Sex, Cheating, Denial, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Fantasizing, I do not believe in them, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Shame, Thot Rusty!!!!!! hell yes, Threesome - M/M/M, Twelve + Thirteen aren't real, Unsafe Sex, Yearning, double stuffing, post-Oceans Eleven, shoplifting as foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brennivin/pseuds/brennivin
Summary: After successfully pulling a casino heist and winning back the woman he'd lost, Danny Ocean finds himself getting an itch he could have sworn he'd never have to scratch again.
Relationships: Danny Ocean/Tess Ocean, Linus Caldwell/Danny Ocean/Rusty Ryan
Kudos: 40





	Feel My Fever

Danny had been extremely pleased with every one of his team, throughout his second stint in prison.

Not only had they managed to pull off exactly what he’d been told would be impossible, but they had all avoided any consequences. Sure, he’d had to sit in a cell for another several months for not meeting his parole guidelines but it wasn’t as if he was a stranger to doing time. It was easy enough to wait out.

After his release, he’d gotten to spending his massive cash cut cautiously. Despite being able to afford almost any home he liked, he specifically opted to take out a mortgage. Sure, interest was applied to it but nobody was going to blow the whistle to the police about him over a mortgage.

He didn’t live opulently, but he certainly didn’t deny himself either.

Why was he reminiscing about all of this? The answer was pretty simple.

He missed Linus.

It was hard to admit he had such a stupid puppy crush on the young thief, especially when he’d patched things up with his wife and made a real white-picket-fence heterosexual life for himself. There was no lying to himself, though. He’d watched the kid for a while before actually approaching him, marvelling at how naturally and casually he utilised sleight of hand. Those nimble fingers earned him a fine haul of pick-pocketed wallets and fine goods. He had this way of making things disappear with his hands that earned his attention, and a level of boyish charm that held onto it.

It took Danny a while to accept the truth.

He noticed that something was wrong one night, when Tess had taken a business trip for an exhibition and he’d gotten pent up after a couple of days.

Sure, he jerked off when she was still in town, but this time he was particularly lonely in her absence. Only in this loneliness did he realise just how deep his obsession went.

No matter what he did, or what he looked at, all he could think about was Linus.

He tried looking at various female porn stars. He tried looking at his own wife. He tried looking at male porn stars. He tried every fetish category he found even slightly arousing but it was hopeless. Nothing worked.

Every time he got into it all he could think about was being with Linus again. All he could think about was how damn adorable he’d looked in that suit and how badly he wanted to pin him down and make him squirm and whine.

The image in his mind was so vivid that it was almost cruel. He wanted him splayed out underneath him and breathless, those handsome glasses askew on his nose while he begged for Danny’s cock. He imagined practically tearing that suit off of him and taking him roughly from behind.

That night he had come harder than he ever had when sleeping with his own wife. As soon as the aftershocks had worn off, a horrible twinge of shame spawned and bloomed in his mind. Of course, he would never mention this to Tess.

-

When Rusty called him a few days after this incident and mused about how he missed their time together, that pang of shame came back to him.

Their little fling had been more of a rebound situation than a real romantic tryst. Still, he was the only man that Danny had been successfully sexual with. It was embarrassing, but it was true.

Now and then Rusty would call him and bring it up. It wasn’t that he wanted to get between Danny and his lovely wife, it was just that talking about it was better than pretending it never happened.

Since their particular history had come up in conversation, he’d felt somewhat comfortable with talking about his feelings.

“Do you remember Linus?” He’d suddenly blurted out.

Rusty, already in a libidinous kind of mood, hummed to himself. “Do I remember him? I suppose that’s one way of putting it.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Danny teased.

The thief laughed in a low, husky kind of tone. “It means I remember how much of a fucking cock-tease he was. He had no right to look that good while refusing to hang out with me.”

“You sound bitter.”

“Well, maybe I am.” He admitted. “I hate when people insist on being all business even though you know they’d rather not be. I felt like he was overcompensating for having less experience than the rest of us. He had nothing to worry about, though. I was just trying to get my hands on that tight little ass of his.”

“I should have known you were looking.” Danny commented. The guy was pretty predictable.

“Why do you bring him up, anyway?”

There had been a long pause as Danny had considered making up something. He decided to be honest, though. It was better than letting it stew in his brain.

“I thought about him recently… To be honest, he’s all I can think about.” He shamefully confessed, biting down on his knuckle. “I ended up jerking off thinking about him. God, and after we haven’t even seen him in almost a year.”

Rusty took a sharp breath and made an intrigued little sound at this. “Oh, don’t say that. You’re going to get my imagination running wild.”

“How so?” He probed, finding his choice of words pretty interesting.

“Well…” Rusty audibly sighed. “Now all I’m gonna be able to think about is getting our hands on him and making that pretty boy scream.”

Hearing him talk that way was definitely affecting Danny. He felt his cock twitch in his pants at the suggestion of a threesome between them. Now, that hadn’t even crossed his mind. Now it was all he wanted.

“Rusty… Why did you have to say that?”

“What, am I getting you hard?” He taunted. “Here I was, thinking you’d settled down comfortably in marital bliss. You never change, do you?”

“Shut up.”

“Shut up about what?”

He could hear Rusty’s voice trailing off in that bedroom tone he’d only had the pleasure of hearing a few times before.

“You don’t want to hear me talk about how badly I wanna hold that adorable little twink in my arms and fuck him senseless while you see to me with that amazing cock?” He muttered, moaning breathily at the thought of it.

Daddy felt his face burn up and realised he was getting uncomfortably hard imagining that. He missed how it felt to be inside Rusty sometimes. The thought of having both of them was driving him crazy.

“You like the idea of that, don’t you baby?”

Ocean breathed in through his teeth. “Don’t call me that.”

“Why not?”

“I’m a married man now, Rusty.” He warned the other man.

In spite of himself, though, he freed his cock from his pants. They had been getting too tight anyway. Of course, that was no excuse for the fact that he proceeded to take his length in his hand.

“You and I both know that this doesn’t stop anybody.” He chuckled. “Don’t you like it?”

“I never said I didn’t.”

“So you do.” He smugly pointed out before teasing him even more. “Now, what about if we both took him at the same time? Do you think he could handle that? God it would be hot if he could. Imagine the sounds he’d make with two cocks stuffing him. Jesus Christ.”

It became pretty clear that Rusty was playing with himself as well, but it wasn’t like he was one to judge.

The conversation only got filthier from there. Rusty suggested increasingly lewd fantasies to him involving their old colleague and Danny ate it right up, getting closer and closer to the edge.

“You’re close aren’t you baby?” He taunted the older man. “You want to cum, don’t you?”

The older man let out a breathy moan.

“Go on, then. Let yourself go.” Rusty continued, his own breathing getting frantic as his own orgasm approached.

Again, the shame kicked in immediately after he’d finished cumming. This time, though, he felt a lot worse.

This wasn’t just slightly shameful masturbation session. This was phone sex with an ex fuck-buddy. This was a problem.

“You okay, Dan?” Rusty asked, genuinely concerned.

“Yeah. I’ll talk to you soon.”

Before he could probe more, Danny hung up. He didn’t want to talk about it right now.

-

Danny had done his best to forget about that little incident with Rusty on the phone.

When Tess had arrived home from her trip, he’d acted like everything was totally normal. He’d even treated her to a nice, rough fucking that night to welcome her home.

He’d thought about Linus the whole time, but that wasn’t worth mentioning.

Was keeping his feelings quiet the humane thing to do? Maybe he was doing more damage by sleeping with her than he would be doing if he just admitted he wasn’t into it. Still, he did what he did. There was no changing it.

Being married meant he couldn’t get drunk to cope, because she’d notice and then bug him about it.

When Tessa had offhandedly mentioned that she needed something from the store, he’d volunteered almost too quickly to go out and get it for her. She had laughed at him and insisted that it wasn’t urgent, and that she’d just get a replacement frying pan the next time she left the house for work.

He hadn’t said anymore to her, though, exiting their marital home as quickly as possible. Anything to take his mind off things, he told himself.

-

If he had left the house today to distract himself from his intrusively lewd thoughts about Linus, then that plan had definitely backfired.

At first he was just a flash of cautious eyes and sticky fingers, but he recognised those carefully trained movements fairly quickly. The young man had dressed unassumingly, as usual. His acting was impeccable and he was casually taking various goods and making them disappear under his coat.

Once he was done concealing the things he wanted, he casually acted as if he were browsing the kitchenware section. Danny had planned on not approaching him, but now that they were alone in the same aisle it was hard not to. He subtly glanced around to make sure they weren’t being watched.

“Are you gonna pay for those?” He muttered as he passed behind him.

Linus’ eyes darted towards him. “Of course not. Why do you care?”

“Surely you can afford to.”

“Maybe I don’t want to.” His eyes flickered to the floor and Danny admired how those glasses framed them.

“I wouldn’t expect anything else from you.”

The younger man’s lips curled into a cocky little smile. “Let’s get out of here.”

Danny hadn’t even noticed his hands move until he realised that the pan tucked under his arm had disappeared. How the hell had he done that? The kid should seriously have become a magician. Shamefully, he felt a twitch in his pants as he realised what he’d done. He must not have realised how much he’d been jonesing for the thrill of stealing, because that really did take him by surprise.

He allowed him to walk away, and then followed shortly behind after pretending to check his watch.

-

“You know, you didn’t have to swipe that for me.” Danny shrugged as the young man dropped the frying pan back into his hand.

He chuckled. “And what’s the alternative? Am I supposed to let you pay for that overpriced thing, after all you’ve done for me? No way. You’re not paying for anything on my watch.”

Danny dropped it in the back seat of his car, turning back around to see that Linus was still there. The thief propped himself up against his vehicle with one elbow, resting his head against his palm. The warm red scarf and fine trench coat he was wearing were drumming up some interesting ideas in his head already – he looked very cute when he dressed like that.

“Don’t you have some stockbrokers to burgle?” He playfully suggested.

Linus grinned. “As if I’ve ever been all that busy. I’ve got time for you, whenever.”

That particular phrasing caught Danny’s attention. He glanced up at his face to see that he was acting a little bit nervous. It wasn’t like him to clam up, but his teeth were tugging at his lower lip nonetheless. He certainly was excited to see him again.

“Alright. Hop in.”

He hadn’t really been thinking when he let Linus get into the passenger seat of his sports car. This was the opposite of a planned encounter, and it was so far out of either of their control. Danny took the scenic route around town, figuring that he’d take this opportunity to show him the sights. He hadn’t lived here that long, but there was a reason he’d chosen to live out here rather than in one of the busier and larger cities.

“It’s a nice town. I’m only here for about a week on vacation.” Linus blurted out.

“You have an interesting idea of vacation activities.” He gestured towards the pile of stolen goods in the back seat.

“It’s not just for personal gain, sometimes.” Linus admitted, slightly embarrassed. “Sometimes you just feel like stealing even if you can afford it, just because you can. Also, it’s kind of thrilling.”

“I can understand that.” He muttered.

“Oh, yeah?”

He hesitated. It was becoming a habit lately – he’d just fall quit as he considered whether or not it was safe to talk about what was on his mind.

“I’m a married man and my wife’s a great lady, but sometimes… despite that…” He trailed off, not sure how to continue.

“Despite that… what?”

Slowing to a stop at a red light, he glanced over at the younger man to see that his face was slightly flushed. This topic was getting dicey fast.

“Despite that I still find my eye straying.” He stated, clearing his throat.

Linus cleared his throat, too. “Straying where?”

It was getting dangerous. Linus nervously licked at his lips and fidgeted in his seat. Danny had been hard the entire time they’d been sitting in the car, hoping he wouldn’t notice.

“Well, you know.” He struggled. “People.”

“I sure hope so, but what people?”

“Rusty.”

The light changed and he shifted his attention partly towards driving again as he accelerated back to a steady speed.

“Rusty?”

For a brief moment, fear started to kick in. The last thing he wanted was for Linus to have a negative reaction to learning that he was attracted to men. It was already something he never talked about.

He repeated his statement. “Yeah. Rusty.”

“Yeah, I can see why.” Linus said in a low, coy kind of tone.

Now, that was interesting.

“We… used to have a thing.” He vaguely explained.

“Lucky…”

The idea that Linus had been attracted to Rusty this entire time, but had refused to hang out with him out of fear of rejection was kind of funny to him. He knew that Rusty would pounce at the opportunity to bed him, and yet he was worried he would turn him down or something. It was kind of cute.

“Oh, and also…” He started, not sure how to word this specific confession. “Lately it’s been… you.”

“Me?”

Linus immediately fell completely silent, clearly surprised.

“You like me?” He mumbled. “Like… Like _that?”_

“Uh. Yeah.”

“We haven’t even seen each other in almost a year. I’m… Not all that remarkable…”

“Okay, so to that first part, so what? And to the second, that’s completely wrong.”

He could hear his breathing getting a little uneven, and he caught his hands fidgeting in his lap. Whilst most of his attention was on the road now, he could still tell the kid was getting very nervous and overwhelmed.

“Holy shit…” The young man muttered.

Linus’ eyes were on him, taking in everything about him. He did his best not to look visibly turned on, since he had no idea how the other was going to react.

He certainly wasn’t expecting a warm hand to timidly trace over his thigh.

“Linus…” He melted a little under his exploratory touch, letting him go as far as he wanted. This was the kind of opportunity he couldn’t bear to let slip away, consequences be damned.

His fingers delicately ran over his leg, getting bolder. When he felt those dextrous fingertips dig into the inner portion of his thigh he realised that he couldn’t possibly keep driving like this. Instead, he pulled the car into a parking lot behind a local bar and brought it to a full stop.

“You okay?” Linus asked, searching his face.

His hand remained firmly planted on his leg, so close to his aching cock that it was unbearable.

Ocean grabbed his wrist abruptly, and his eyes widened in response. Scanning his flushed and soft face, he pulled him in and claimed his mouth.

Linus squeaked in surprise, a sound that was a little higher in pitch than expected and undeniably sweet. His jaw dropped open to allow him better access, and he audibly whimpered when Danny ran his tongue through his mouth.

It was a little awkward, kissing in the front seat of his car what with the lack of space. They couldn’t exactly slip into the back seat, either – all the stuff Linus had stolen was still piled on one side. Instead, Danny reached under his seat to recline it.

Being able to recline his seat fully flat was a feature he hadn’t used before. It was just another gimmick that was installed into some of these high-end cars that he’d never needed. Still, he felt pretty grateful for it right now.

The younger man quickly realised what he was going for, clambering on top of him and kissing him deeply.

Danny moaned as the young thief’s weight settled on top of him, drinking in his warmth and letting him take the lead. His talented fingers explored and traced the curves and edges of his body, drawing a slightly embarrassing moan from him.

He’d pictured this a little differently, but that didn’t make it any less hot. If anything, letting Linus have his way was even better.

When he felt a thigh press between his legs, finally putting some pressure on his neglected erection, he sighed. He could feel the other’s own cock nudging his hip as they grinded against each other.

“Danny… Mmh, Danny…” Linus mumbled mindlessly, reaching down to slide a hand over his cock through his pants.

He instinctively grabbed at Linus’ ass, squeezing him roughly and feeling him tremble on top of him. That seemed like a good enough response. He slipped his hands under his pants and sank his fingers into him deeper.

“Fuck me, Danny.” He blurted out breathlessly, lifting himself up to straddle the older man’s lap. “I want it.”

Christ, he was demanding. Danny was lost for words at how gorgeous he looked on top of him right now, his coat falling off on one side and his shirt lop-sided. His soft face was reddened and lustful, and his thighs splayed apart deliciously. He was a particularly big fan of how his glasses were left slightly lopsided, just as he’d always pictured.

“If you insist.” He muttered, thrusting his hips upward so that his cock pressed insistently against his ass.

Linus quickly removed his scarf and grabbed Danny by his wrists. He was a little taken aback by this, but let him do his thing. The younger man tucked his arms behind the headrest and used the scarf to tie them into place. Danny was left at his mercy.

“Fuck… Linus, that’s…”

He silenced Ocean with his mouth, swallowing his words. His hands worked the man’s pants open quickly, along with his own.

As he retrieved a little sachet of lube from his coat pocket and coated his fingers, Danny was pleasantly surprised. He’d probably hoped to get laid on vacation and Danny was happy to provide him with what he wanted.

Rather than fingering himself open, though, Linus reached down to coat Danny’s cock instead. He worked his length thoroughly, the warm and wet sensation of the lube creating a pretty nice experience when paired with his hand.

He slipped off of Danny for a moment to strip off his pants and coat, and the older man was pleased to see that he was wearing sock garters. He had a good sense of style, and it seemed like he’d started leaning towards even nicer clothes since the heist.

Pulling off his underwear, he returned to his previous position on top of Danny and positioned himself over his cock.

“You don’t wanna prepare yourself first?”

“Fuck that. I want it now.”

With that, he sank down onto Danny’s cock, taking it like a fucking champion. Of course, he was incredibly tight since he hadn’t taken the time to finger himself open. Danny hissed and groaned under him as he felt his well-lubricated cock slide all the way inside in one slow, torturous motion.

“Holy shit.” He grunted, as he bottomed out inside the younger man.

Linus took a few deep breaths as he adjusted to the intrusion, before leaning back and rocking up and down a little bit.

There was something undeniably sexy about how his hard cock twitched and flushed while he rode Danny’s length. He let out the cutest little moans and whines as the intrusion dragged over his sweet spots.

It was a little bit painful, but Linus didn’t care about that.

He fucked himself on Danny’s cock until he couldn’t take it anymore, taking his own dick in his hand to bring himself over the edge. As he jerked himself off and got closer and closer, he tightened up and squeezed harder around him.

Danny struggled against the scarf that held his arms behind his head. He was getting unbearably close and if the other kept this pace up he would surely come inside him.

“Linus, I’m gonna— I’m not gonna last—”

He didn’t slow down, though, instead increasing his pace to something almost frantic.

“Fuck, Danny. Do it. Cum inside me.” He blurted out, before his own orgasm started to quake through his body.

Linus whined and gasped as he finally came into his own hand, and the sight of it was so incredibly erotic that it drove Danny crazy. He came hard, seeing white as he spilled over inside of him. As he came down from his high he was trembling and growling into his own sleeve.

“You alright, old man? I didn’t throw your back out, did I?” Linus teased.

“Hey, I’m fine you little shit.” He snapped back. “If you don’t wanna blow my mind, then don’t be so good at that.”

“Is that a complaint?”

“Fuck, no.”

-

After dropping Linus off at his hotel and driving back home, entering his own home felt like the most impossible task. He had walked nonchalantly into a casino to steal millions of dollars, but he couldn’t walk into his own house and face his wife.

Danny had to give himself a few minutes to mentally prepare himself. He told himself what he would do, step by step.

He’d come in, drop off the new pan in the kitchen and find Tess. After requesting that they have a serious talk he would sit her down comfortably and confess that he didn’t feel good about this anymore, and that it wouldn’t be right to stay together when he yearned so strongly for someone else.

It wasn’t really about freeing himself up for Linus – if the young man changed his mind and rejected him, he could handle that. This was for her sake. She deserved better than a husband who would rather be with somebody else.

Once he decided that he was ready, he finally left his car to go inside.

She took it surprisingly well.

Tess cried and got angry at first. She cried, and then she pulled herself together while he hugged and comforted her. Then, she told him that a lesser man would have just cheated on her and led her on. She said that she was glad he’d brought it up with her as soon as he was certain. She said this through tear-filled eyes.

Sure, she was upset that their marriage wasn’t working out; after trying twice, it was extremely disheartening. Still, she was grateful for how honest he was being. When he explained that he couldn’t get this other person out of his head and really wanted to pursue them after seeing them today, it clearly broke her heart but she understood that he was approaching it maturely.

Danny was shocked. She had every right to shout and blow up at him, but she didn’t. Maybe she had seen this coming.

She packed a suitcase, not wanting to stay here with him anymore. He offered her money for a hotel room, but she refused it.

The poor woman needed time to think. He’d just dropped something pretty heavy on her, and he understood why she wouldn’t want to stay in his house anymore.

Tess promised him that as soon as she was ready they could talk about this and consider their options for divorce. He agreed, hugged her goodbye and watched her drive away.

It didn’t really feel like it was happening at first. It felt like a movie playing out in front of him rather than reality. Then, when he stepped back into his house and it dawned on him how empty and quiet it was in here, it hit him.

He stared at the frying pan on the kitchen island, and felt his eyes welling up as his head filled up with conflicted thoughts about Tess and how badly he had wanted her back, but also Linus and how incredibly gorgeous he was.

Tess was an incredible and beautiful woman, but she wasn’t from the same world as him. He’d already used dishonest tactics to win her back, which had gradually given him a pang of guilt, but now he’d realised that he wasn’t even all that in love with her. If anything, he’d just been clinging to the past. He knew who he really was, and what people he belonged with.

Without really thinking, he picked up his cell phone and called Rusty.

-

“What do you mean, you broke up? After everything you did to earn back her trust?” Rusty was understandably blown away to hear this news.

“Yeah, but…” He groaned in anguish for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose. “It was selfish of me. I was convinced that things would go back to the way they used to be, but I couldn’t undo my mistakes. I treated her like a prize to be won. Did you think I would just stick with her after what happened on the phone? That would be inhumane.”

Rusty hummed thoughtfully. “You know what I think?”

“Huh?”

“I think you need a drink, my friend.”

He assumed after this call that Rusty might sleep on it and then fly in to see him the next day. What he definitely did not assume was that he would hop into his personal plane and fly over during the late afternoon before hopping into a taxi with a fresh pizza and a box of beers.

There was somebody at his door an hour later, and he was lying face down on the couch having a crisis.

When he found Rusty standing on his front porch with a pizza and a box of beers in his arms and a big friendly grin on his face, he was pleasantly surprised.

“What did I say about drinks?”

“Rusty, how the fuck did you get here so fast?” He gasped, completely baffled.

The garishly dressed but undeniably handsome criminal cracked a little smile. “Simple. I flew here in my plane.”

He was wearing one of those flashy suits of his, in a pale beige shade with a blood red shirt that was tacky even for him. Of course, the top few buttons were open.

“I wasn’t even aware you’d bought a plane.” He shrugged.

“Got here in good time, too – I hate flying at night, so I’m glad to be here before it gets too dark.”

He let him inside, and was surprised to find Linus following shortly behind him.

“Linus?”

The younger man smiled awkwardly at him. “Rusty told me about you and Tess breaking up. Since it’s basically my fault, I figured I should be here for you.”

“Don’t ever say that.” Danny insisted, while letting him in. “It’s my fault, not yours. I’m the one who tried so hard to win her back when our relationship didn’t make sense to begin with. We’ve changed too much to be compatible anymore.”

“Yeah, but I was complicit. I involved myself with you.” He admitted, and there was no way Danny could deny it.

“Oh, you did?” Rusty lifted his sunglasses to give Linus a sly look. “Why, you little home wrecking minx.”

Linus wrinkled his nose at him.

Rusty was quick to make himself at home in Danny’s house, admiring the nice décor but also depositing the beers and pizza on the living room coffee table.

“Great living space in here, Danny.” He complimented the place, picking up the remote to turn on the large TV and whistling at how impressively sized it was. “I can see you’ve been spending your cut wisely. Damn, that’s a lot of channels.”

The three of them worked their way through the beers fairly quickly. Soon, Danny was rummaging around in his cupboard and bringing out vodka and whiskey to keep the party going. Insisting on mixing his drinks, Rusty raided the fridge for soda and fruit juice.

Linus and Rusty had a field day going through Danny’s movie collection and picking out various classics to watch.

Danny, however, didn’t pay much attention to what was on the TV.

It wasn’t that Ocean wasn’t drunk – he was extremely drunk. He was just kind of distracted by the sight of two gorgeous men feeling each other up and giggling together on his couch.

All he could focus on was the other two, and how good they looked whilst drunk and relaxed. Linus had at some point found himself on Rusty’s lap with one of his hands in his back pocket. They kept whispering to each other, and running their hands over each other in a way he just couldn’t ignore.

He excused himself at some point, to go and get some snacks from the kitchen. They’d eaten their way through Rusty’s extra large pizza and he had a sizeable stash of tortilla chips somewhere.

As he re-entered the room and found Rusty on top of Linus with his legs spread open, he dropped the bag of chips onto the table to get their attention.

Rusty had settled between the young pickpocket’s thighs and pressed him into the couch. The two of them looked incredible like this. He pulled back from kissing the younger man to look up at Danny wickedly.

“Well, come here.” Rusty beckoned, capturing Danny’s lips with his own.

It honestly felt like Rusty savoured his position as Danny’s rebound guy.

Rusty let him drag him off of Linus, and into his lap to kiss him more. The youngest man soon followed, wrapping his arms around Rusty from behind to help him undress. As both men gave him their full attention, Rusty was soon in a fairly dishevelled state.

Pulling his shirt aside, Linus latched his mouth onto Rusty’s shoulder and drew needy sounds from his throat with his teeth.

“Don’t you two think we should move this to the bedroom?” Rusty gasped out, pulling back from Danny’s kiss for a second.

“Sure.” Danny mumbled against his cheek.

-

Rusty was kind of hard to please. If he was on top, he wanted to talk your fucking ear off. If he was on the bottom he wanted to be relentlessly bullied. In the past, he’d worn Danny out a fair few times with how needy he was. This time, it felt good to have somebody else here to pick up the slack.

Having Rusty bent over and begging for him to fuck him harder was kind of nostalgic, whilst the added thrill of watching Linus pull on his hair and force his cock into his mouth only made things hotter.

He’d always wanted to be spit-roasted like this. Once, he’d mused to Danny about this kind of thing on the phone while feverishly touching himself and finally he was getting what he wanted.

Danny was impressed by just how forceful Linus could be. First, he had tied him down and taken him in his own car and now he was fucking into Rusty’s mouth just the way he liked it.

Rusty gagged, and between gags he moaned. Linus just pushed harder until his eyes started to well up with tears.

It made for a nice view, really.

“I think he’s enjoying that, don’t you?” Danny commented, giving him a quick smack on the ass as he bucked harder into him.

Linus grinned at him and pulled Rusty’s face all the way onto his cock to watch him struggle for air, his throat squeezing down around him reflexively. He pulled back after several seconds when his skin started to redden and his body convulsed.

“He sure is.”

Rusty gasped as he was finally able to breathe again, and let out a shuddery groan as he felt Danny pull out. His face was damp with tears from the abuse his throat had been taking, but he still licked his lips and savoured the tingling feeling.

“How can I not enjoy something so delicious?” He blurted out, almost as drunk on arousal as he was on actual alcohol.

Danny hooked his arms under Rusty’s shoulders and lifted him upright, much to the man’s surprise. As he felt his cock slip over his ass again he moaned and grinded back into it.

Meanwhile, Linus was grabbing some lube and smearing it over his neglected cock. He whined at how cold it felt, but as it warmed up he started to appreciate the young pickpocket’s hand on him.

Danny eventually managed to guide himself back in, feeling it sink into Rusty with incredible ease and groaning into his shoulder as he bottomed out. He looked down to watch Linus position himself in front of Rusty on his hands and knees, reaching between his legs to press Rusty’s dick against his hole.

“Oh, shit. Oh. Fuck.” Rusty mindlessly gasped as he felt himself enter Linus. God, he was tight. It was almost too much, but that was how Rusty liked it.

“Feels good, doesn’t he?” Danny muttered against the shell of his ear, easing his hips back before slamming them home.

The force of Danny’s movement forced the rest of Rusty’s cock into the younger man’s ass, and he let out a little grunt of surprise as he was suddenly filled. Rusty was a little… thicker than Danny, if he had to guess. He felt like this was a tighter fit than what he’d felt earlier.

“Mmh…” Rusty moaned as their combined attention overwhelmed him.

“Yeah, you like him don’t you?”

Danny took Rusty about as hard as he had been doing before, only now Linus was rocking his ass back to meet every thrust and as they built up a harsh rhythm he was soon losing composure.

He reached down to grab Linus’ hips with both hands, but couldn’t reach because Danny was still hoisting him up by the shoulders. All he could do was let them have their way with him. The youngest was panting and fucking himself on Rusty with adorable levels of enthusiasm while Danny brutalised him from behind. He could feel his own cock twitching and his body trembling, as he got closer and closer to the edge.

“P-please. I’m gonna- I’m gonna-” He pleaded, before falling apart into unintelligibility as they both immediately pushed harder into him. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…”

“Such a dirty mouth.” Danny teased, his voice low and his breath hot against Rusty’s ear. “This is what I like so much about you; you’re such a filthy little thing. I love when you show what a whore you really are.”

His words were just what he needed to finally hit climax and he came with a whine inside Linus, who practically growled as he felt him twitch and spasm inside of him. His entire body seized and jolted as he was fucked through it, sickening pleasure hitting him in waves.

Finally Danny let go of him and he slowly slumped on top of Linus, much to the young thief’s chagrin.

“Hey. Get off me, old timer.” He complained.

Rusty just chuckled breathily against his back and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close as he dropped onto his side on the comfortable mattress. His softening cock slipped out of him and he gasped as he felt just how wet he was between his legs.

“Mmh, might have made a mess of your pretty little ass. Sorry.” Rusty mockingly bit into his shoulder. “But you loved it, didn’t you? That cute little noise you made told me enough.”

“Wh- Whatever…” Linus flushed a little at his crude choice of words, shoving him off. “Perv.”

“Well, what about you Danny?” Rusty mused, rolling onto his back and staring up at the eldest with a blissfully fucked out look in his eyes. “You gonna get what you want?”

“You say that like I haven’t already.” He scoffed, letting Linus pull him onto the bed regardless. “Oh. You have something for me?”

Linus didn’t respond, just laying him down and crawling on top of him to press his cock against his already wet hole. After taking a load from Rusty, he was naturally easier to enter and his insides were delightfully slick. Soon he was riding him at an impressive pace, and Danny was able to lose himself in the feeling.

When Linus suddenly stopped moving about a minute in, he quickly opened his eyes to see that Rusty had crawled over to play with him a little more. He couldn’t help but examine the man’s stamina.

Linus started to roll his hips again, but a little slower. He let out little moans as Rusty thumbed at his nipples and kissed his shoulders and neck.

When he felt Rusty’s cock brush against the underside of his, Danny quickly realised what he was doing. Soon, Linus realised it too - his cock was slick with extra lube.

“O-oh.” He was surprised, but more than anything he was pausing to think. “Y-you wanna try that?”

“I was worried you were gonna freak out.” Rusty muttered.

“I’m not scared.” Linus scoffed. “What, you think I can’t handle it?”

“I’d certainly love to see you handle it.” He shot back.

Danny watched in anticipation for a moment until he felt the head of Rusty’s thick cock press firmly against him again as he started to press inside. Incredibly, despite how tight he’d been to start with, Linus adjusted fairly well. For a moment he breathed in sharply through his teeth, but as Rusty cooed to him and rubbed soothing circles into his hip he slowly got used to the extra intrusion and eventually the head slipped in.

Linus understandably gasped as he felt Rusty finally enter him, and as the older man worked the rest of himself into him he bit into his bottom lip.

“You alright?” Danny asked.

He nodded, eyes clenched shut and breathing heavy.

Finally, Rusty got himself all the way inside. All three of them let out a relieved sigh as the insanely tight sensation really settled into their nerves.

Danny had never tried something like this, and couldn’t believe how incredible it felt to have Linus’ heat wrapped around him while feeling Rusty pressed against him at the same time.

After waiting a few more seconds just to be sure, Rusty pulled back slightly – just an inch at first. Then, he pushed back in and the sound Linus made was practically inhuman but undeniably a positive reaction. He instinctively spread his thighs out a little wider to allow for easier movement.

Rusty pulled out a little further this time, and Linus let out another intense growl as he pushed back inside. Danny was feeling it too, grunting at the feeling of his cock sliding deliciously over his own.

Gradually, they got into a kind of rhythm. Linus just did his best to maintain some semblance of composure and failed, as the other two bucked their hips shallowly into him. At first, they moved almost in unison. Gradually, though, they fell into a pattern of alternating thrusts. This seemed to drive Linus even crazier, and he was starting to have a hard time supporting his own weight so Rusty grabbed his hips with his now free hands and Danny wrapped his arms around his upper body.

They didn’t slow down at all, though. In fact they picked up the pace and soon Linus was making surprisingly high-pitched whimpers.

“You getting close, baby boy?” Rusty grunted out, smiling lasciviously when Linus nodded in response. “Well, let me help you out then.”

He reached under Linus to grab his dick, squeezing and jerking lazily.

Danny was the first to spill over, this time. He hugged Linus close as he came hard inside of him. Rusty definitely felt that, too, if his desperate moan was any indication. He quickly followed behind Danny, coming into Linus a second time with a sigh.

Linus squirmed as he felt them blow their loads into him. He’d never been so full in all his life. When Rusty started to tug at his dick again, he didn’t last much longer.

He came with a whimper onto Danny’s stomach, leaning back against Rusty and letting him hold him through his orgasm. There was something about the way his arms encircled him that he really liked. He took deep, heavy breaths as he recovered, finally opening his eyes again and blinking frantically.

It was the sudden empty feeling that made him realised they had both pulled out. His whole nervous system was shaken up.

“Holy shit. Didn’t realise you had that in you, Linus.” Danny mumbled, palming at the thighs of the beautiful man on his lap.

He laughed. “My mistake, for giving you the wrong impression.”

“Very funny.”


End file.
